Goodbyes
by XVLegend
Summary: One-Shot: Angry with his mother's ideas, Kovu demands for a change in his life and the Outsiders life, knowing now that it pays a heavy toll to live under Zira's ruling. So with that, Kovu contemplates on his next move; debating inside his mind what to do with Zira. But what if those tempting ideas blind him from what he will truly create?


_**AN:**_

 _ **This is completely random. Gonna be writing One shots more often just for the practice. Reviews appreciated. =)**_

* * *

The glistening white moon persisted in the sky as a strong, unsettling wind confronted the air; Causing the leaves clinging onto the branches owned by the medium-sized trees scattered across the Outlander area to ruffle while in the process of blowing against the nearly dead grass visibly sticking out of the ground. Soon, the dark-furred teen, Kovu, felt that unmerciful wind add uneasiness to the thoughts rumbling about, meanwhile also adding more to his natural, Outlander appearance as his mane became more ungroomed than before. His face growing long as the night lived on. Soon, the unpleasant breeze evaporated into nothingness and the warmth of the den returned to crowd his body; the repulsive scent of the Outlander home managing to coast into his nose while his teen, muscular body rested against the thick, freezing stone ground.

His emerald eyes stuck on the ground as more images piled on and on in his mind. Different decisions, different actions, and different fantasies developing in his the busy mind of Kovu, creating the unintentional lip twitch of the lion as he predicted the appalling, dramatic endings of each plan he went through. Then his eyes shot up at the moon outside of the den.

 _C'mon Vitani, hurry up. I know talking with Zira can't be pleasing._

Kovu yearned for the idea of going after his sister and Zira. But another part of his mind pesteringly protested against this, arguing that there was trust he had to lend towards his own sister. Maybe he did have to believe in Vitani. However, Kovu had greeted the idea of bringing up the topic about the pride's situation as of now.

He was sick of fighting and sick of Zira.

The tiresome war that managed to spill blood on both sides made his stomach turn. Those were the feelings that had to be known to Zira. The twisted morals she spoke working to motivate him only had grown up to fire up the rage assisting him in creating ideas to deal with Zira. When was the last time Zira had ever opened her ears to listen to him? There were hardly any memories.

Zira had always assumed that Simba's beliefs had always managed to indoctrinate him.

 _And maybe that's where the aggressiveness shot from._

Often, on some days, Zira would give him these dirty looks that stirred up the confusion. Then soon realizing that Zira was holding a grudge against him for talking with their enemy.

Kovu was supposed to kill the king discreetly _and_ without attracting his lionesses. Kovu had done none of that. He only gained passionate feelings for one of the Pridelanders, which was the princess, something that was strictly forbidden and to unintentionally add more salt to the wound, he was held responsible for his brother's death. Although Kovu believed he wasn't the one to blame, It was clear that the pride showed that hatred and ignored his attempts to explain. Now he's here with everyone against him. In his own home, caught between two Kingdoms. One where Kiara, the one that opened him up to a whole new world, and the other he shared his own blood with.

His ears fidgeted at the sound of light pawsteps crushing small rocks on the ground from a short distance, attracting his gaze. Hearing the pawsteps grow louder in sound offered him the idea of finally getting up on his feet, though as he made his way up, he felt his muscles tighten and his movement came out slow and sluggish. His bones popping as he purposely stretched out more of his back to ease the sluggishness, and finally, the lioness came into his view. Her lithe body standing at Kovu's height near the entrance of the den. Her expression was unreadable though, as much as he was glad to see her and that's when emotions once again broke out into an unfortunate rampage that made his tail to start swinging back and forth at a lively speed. Soon realizing this, he forced his tail to wrap around him as he decided to sit down.

Vitani looked around for a moment, then finally found Kovu, who found himself almost nervously smiling, feeling his lip twitch a little before he knocked down that reflex. Then she made her way towards him, stopping in front of him with a stern expression applied. Her blue peering into his. Kovu felt his tail also twitch while she did this and almost as quick as a cheetah, her eyes shot down to look at his moving tail and caught notice of him trying to force his tail to decrease the movement, then she looked back up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Kovu nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, yeah of course. Why?"

"I'm sure you know why."

She had looked down at his tail one last time, then a frown crossed her face, "Okay, _no._ What's wrong with you Kovu?"

 _Dammit._

He sighed, letting go the fake expression of calmness and exposing the formerly deposited face of anxiousness, "I want to know what Zira said to you."

"That isn't none of your concern right now,"

Kovu's eyes widen, _"What?"_ He asked sharply, then grimaced, "It is my concern. Anything regarding Zira's plans is _my_ concern."

"Not anymore. Not after what you did. You remember, right?"

"Of course I remember, I just..." The patient, yet intense stare of his sister made him look away, bowing his head down to instead look at his paws, "I just don't want her to do anything to hurt you all."

"We can handle anything Kovu. You of all lions should know that. We're Outsiders."

"We can't underestimate Zira. Her craziness can stamp itself on us too. It's already starting to affect me."

"I can see that."

He looked up at her, "Whos side do you stand on?"

"That's a decision that I can't make."

"After what I did I thought it would easier for you."

"You're still my brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And Zira's my mother. Both of you have flaws that need to be fixed, and picking sides isn't going to help that." Vitani turned her back towards him, then began walking, "I have everything under control."

That sparked some more anger inside Kovu and he felt his chest begin to burn, "That's exactly what Kiara said after she was getting chased by flames."

She halfway turned to look at him, "Are you saying that you don't trust me?"

Kovu grudgingly replied, "That's exactly what I'm saying. It's too dangerous to try to persuade her more."

"I can take care of myself, Kovu. _I'm_ not Kiara. Stop worrying so much and you'll be fine."

Kovu hadn't listened to the end of her statement, contemplating his own ideas instead. "Maybe I should have a talk with mother myself."

"She'll hurt you."

"That won't stop me from saying how I feel Vitani. Do you want to live here for the rest of your life? Rottening in the worst part of the savannah. Starving to death!"

"No one wants that Kovu, but that's the way it has to be." She reasoned, "Do you know what she would do if she heard you talking like that?"

"I don't care. I'm no cub."

Vitani scowled at him, "Then stop acting like one and think for a second. She won't listen to you. She has ears for herself and herself alone. Not anyone else."

"Well, I'll just force her to talk."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"If she doesn't listen to what I have to say, then..." Kovu put in thought over the words he were about to say, taking a chance to glance towards the sleeping lionesses, thenl looking back at his awaiting sister. "Then I'm going to join the Pridelanders."

"Oh, Kovu..." Vitani took a step back fearfully as if he were something else and that frustrated him. Kovu was still the lion just with certain goals no one could ever understand. There was no reason to be afraid. "You can't be serious about this."

"I'm _dead_ serious and I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to stand with me and we can work together to overpower Zira."

"Overpower- do you even know what you're saying!?" She shouted in a whisper, "I don't fear you, Kovu. I fear that your own intentions will turn you crazy just like her!. Do. Not. Do it."

Kovu thought he felt the air suffocate him for a second. Then starting to blink rapidly as he saw two Vitani's standing in front of him and for some odd reason, he felt light headed. Though Vitani had not yet realized what was happening to him and he tried to relax himself.

 _What's wrong with me._

"This is your mother, Kovu... you realize that right?"

"And the one that's put me through hell just to kill someone as sympathetic as Simba. I've seen the truth now."

"If you do this, you're going to regret it. What if the Pridelanders don't take you back? They already think you betrayed Simba."

"I'll share my part of the story, maybe they'll believe me then."

Vitani shook her head, "That won't be so easy. The Pridelanders will hold a grudge against us because of what happened to Simba and you think they're just going to believe you just like that? That's insane."

"He opened me up to the truth. They aren't what Zira says they are."

"You don't know that."

"I'm sure I do."

"You're lying to yourself Kovu."

"You have no right to say that!" Kovu angrily yelled in a whisper, "I'm not in any relation to Scar anymore. Simba told me what he was, what he did, and what happened to him. I'm not going to become a power-hungry maniac like Scar. He killed his own brother. I won't ever look up to someone like that. It's just not rational."

"Simba sent us to this place, remember?"

"That's our own fault."

Vitani chuckled out of disbelief, "I can't believe what you're saying. You had to have hit your head."

"Sometimes what comes unexpected, is the thing that wakes us up to the bigger picture. And now I've finally seen the truth." Kovu got up and walked past Vitani. He felt her eyes on his back and then he stopped for one last time. "Whether you like it or not, I will have change. My own revolution. My own peace, I guess."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Goodbye, sister."

* * *

Kovu marched down the woods. Tracking down the sickening scent that belonged to his mother with eyes focused and determined. He continued to walk straight before taking a turn towards the right. Feeling the wet ground begin to stain his paws with mud.

Then he stopped.

His eyes fixated on the lioness sat down in front of him. He could have killed her there. His presence was unknown. She had been completely oblivious, but it wasn't going to end like that. For once he would be in control of his own decisions and with that, he glanced down at a small branch in front of him and purposely stepped on it. As expected, Zira's ears twitched at the sound of this and slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder. Kovu narrowed his eyes angrily as he met one red eye. Then, Zira turned her head to face the path of trees lying in front of her again.

"You've returned to me, my son."

Anger soared through his chest once again, claws beginning to unsheath. The memories of her angry outcries of the Pridelanders, the violence that unfolded, the training she put him through, flashed. The layers of the caring, loving persona he once had for his mother peeled away to reveal an indignant lion that had finally come to reveal himself. The former avenger that Kovu was raised to be, died and something else took its place.

"Vitani told me everything about you. Your hopes. Your goals." She got up to her feet and whirled around to glare at him, "I couldn't be any more disappointed in you. Not only did you manage to kill your own brother, but you're now planning to rebel against me. How... unfortunate."

"Zira, listen to me," He let out a breath before he spoke, ensuring that his voice was strong, "What you hope to do in the future, your goals, your insane philosophy that has tortured me for years now... it all ends here. Scar was nothing that you thought he was. He was a killer. Someone that inflicted pain to his own family. You're not as crazy as him, but you're close to reaching that line of insanity and before that happens, I must do what I have to do."

"What are you going on about?"

"You raised me to be like Scar, a killer. You wanted me to murder his nephew in retaliation to Scars death. You told me once before to kill anything that stands in the way of my objective, and you Zira, you're one of the things besides myself that stands in my way. Your life ends today and with your death, I'll become something that you'll hate."

Zira closed her eyes and shook her head. "You still have much to learn I suppose... it's not necessary for this to happen but if you want to murder me, go ahead." She reopened her red eyes, "That's just going to be another family member you've killed."

"What?"

"You believe that you aren't Scar, but look at you now. You've already got quite a lot of labels to your name, Kovu. Murderer, traitor, prince, lover... _**rogue**._"

"I'm no rogue, but after I'm finished with you, I'll-"

"I'd say the comparisons between you and Scar are logical. He killed his brother, you've killed your brother-"

"I didn't kill Nuka!"

Zira smirked. He was playing right into her paws. "Wouldn't you agree, Kovu?"

He puffed out his chest slightly, stopping himself from attacking her. "After I finish you off, I'll create my own journey. Finally, there will be peace."

"Peace?" She chuckled, then stared back at him, "Peace is something that only warriors can obtain. You're nothing but a child with foolish dreams. A joke to be precise."

Angrily, his claws unsheathed, his eyes shooting daggers at Zira, "There won't be anything to laugh about when I prove you wrong."

Her face darkened, "You don't know who you're messing with, my _son."_

"You've been my psychotic mother for many years. I know exactly who I'm messing with. The only thing that matters now is how I'm going to break out to the pride that Zira is dead."

"It only rarely occurred to me that you would betray me, but I see it now, I hate that I didn't listen to those subtle whispers that gave me hints about you. I guess I never thought of the consequences making you follow behind Scar like that. I was foolish to believe you wouldn't chase your own desires like him. Though, I never thought I would do such a good job of creating a better imitation of the lion I dreamed about."

"I told you that I'm nothing like him."

"This whole peace thing you've got pictured out in your head is just like Scars. Scar saw his own peace, though it wasn't exactly peace. It may have been peace in his eyes, but not in others. It's the same situation with you, my son. You think what you're doing is peace, but how would you killing me solve anything? Do you keep forgetting that those lionesses remember _you_ being the cause of Nuka's death? How do you think they would react to _you_ murdering me, their ruler."

"Don't talk like you own them."

Zira smirked again, "Don't beat around the bush, Kovu, just answer my question."

He kept silent.

She began to walk around him, "I must admit though, I am proud of what I created." She stopped behind him, noticing Kovu had removed his attention from her. "However, unfortunately, all good things must eventually come to an end!" Kovu quickly turned at the sudden raise in her voice to find Zira launching herself at the dark-furred lion, his eyes widening as her body flew through the air. However, it was no pounce like he expected; before he had time to react though, a claw painfully swatted his cheek that pushed him off balance and made him start to sway on his paws, snarling. Then he felt himself slip on the wet ground and cause him to fall on his back, and for that, Zira stood right on his chest, her claws gripping into his flesh.

 _"AAAH!"_

His gaze fixed on her, gritting his teeth to fight against the pain while looking into her wild eyes, "I may have trained you, but that doesn't mean you're stronger than me! Now you will know what it feels like truly feel pain, Kovu!"

"You were never my mother, Zira!" Kovu shouted in response, "You were much less than that, you were a nightmare!"

"Shut up!" Zira angrily smacked across his cheek and she prepared to do it again, by raising her right arm, but the weight of the left claw that had been drilled into his chest had laid off and then the weight pushing down on him had disappeared, as well as Zira's figure entirely. His head spun as he laid on the ground in insufferable pain. He turned on his stomach and then proceeded to push up to his four paws, relieved that Zira done that much damage to him already. Still disappointed that he was caught off guard like that, however.

It indeed did take a while for his true vision to return, but a moment later, his eyes widen as he had caught notice of Zira fighting with another skinny lioness, one that had been struggling to withhold Zira's onslaught in their apparent wrestling match. He squinted his eyes to get a better view of the lioness fighting with Zira and the realization jolted him in the head.

 _Vitani..._

Their fight went on for a few more seconds before they were separated entirely and all three of them were standing in a triangle. Vitani had glanced over towards Kovu, her blue eyes serious and hard as always.

"No..." he mouthed, but Vitani hadn't acknowledged that, and looked back at Zira.

"Both of you are now traitors."

"I would rather be hated for doing the right thing, then loved for doing something as conniving like following your own twisted ideas, Zira. I stand with my brother and that's something that I want you to never forget."

Zira's eyes lit up like a wildfire, but Vitani did not look away from those angry eyes. "Then you will both die together as fools."

Before mother and daughter went at it again, Vitani regarded him with a glance he caught a hold of. Then strangely, she gave him a nod. Kovu had no idea what that nod meant at first but then it struck him. Before he could fully process it through his mind, both of them roared as they charged at each other again, breaking into another struggle of who could get the higher positioning on one another and from his eyes view, it looked like Vitani was capable of holding her own. But another part of his mind yelled at the decision of leaving her.

 _I'll come back for you._

And with one final look at her face, he dashed off into the woods.

* * *

Simba's wounds had healed pretty well, Kiara could tell. He had been walking, better and faster than she thought he would after the assault the Outsiders committed on him. However, there was some part in her mind that believed that Kovu had nothing to do with it.

The princess took a glance at her father and four lionesses talking with Simba in the den behind her as she stood outside, at the top of Pride rock, alone. One of those lionesses had been her mother, Nala, and one other lioness, the Pride's wound caretaker.

The night was still young and the stars had just started to settle in as a soft breeze sprang past her and with that she couldn't help but release a deep breath. This had all been a struggle to take in. Her eyes had concentrated across the green filled land.

 _I know you wouldn't have done such a thing Kovu so where are you? Why haven't you made your shocking return, yet?_

A frown made its way onto her face.

 _You're innocent. I know you are._

She glanced back to notice that her father had been talking with her mother, and the healer and Kiara knew the other majority of the pride had already been asleep so she got up on her four feet.

 _I can't lose you._

That was the truth. She didn't want nor could she afford to lose him, not ever, not now. It was too much of a weight to carry to lose someone that she had grown an intimate connection with. Kovu belonged to her as she belonged to him.

Kiara trotted towards the beginning of the downwards slope, looking back one more time to check if her presence was still unknown and figuring that it was true no one sighted her, she accelerated down the slope, ironically wanting to retreat far away from her home as quick as possible. Soon she felt her paws press down onto the grass and at that point was where she fully ran at an exceptional speed. The desire to get to her only love proving to empower her body to exceed her limits and as dramatic as it sounded, it was all true. All of it. Her eyes had shown nothing but sympathy and love for that lion.

Kiara made into the tree scattered woods and she tackled the urge to turn back and stare at her home for a long moment, deciding that if she were to do such a thing doubt would begin to grow. Which she couldn't let hold her back. Her only goal was to find him, to see him again, to hear that he had no intention of hurting her father. It was her only motivation for running out this far and finally, at long last, she had seen an unrecognizable figure running towards her as well.

 _Kovu!_

Through her heavy breaths, a grin started to form on her muzzle. It was him for sure, she had thought, but as the figure began to become more clear, more visible, she slowed down to squint. Kovu had gotten bigger and he had strangely grown a bigger mane. Was this him?

* * *

 _Just a little bit more_ Kovu, _c'mon!_

Kovu internally shouted at himself to push forward, feeling his legs start to flame out of exhaustion, his heart rate increasing as he pushed forward.

 _"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"_

 _"Look, I had everything under control."_

 _"Not from where I'm standing."_

 _"Then move downwind."_

There was little time he could spare as he wanted all of this over and done with forever. Kovu had never seen himself with anyone when he was younger. There was no introduction to 'love' or close relationships. It was all invisible to his eyes until he met her.

 _"I'm a rogue. Judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"_

He had chosen his words wisely that day. He had caught Simba contemplating on his next move. It was smart of him, but it soon proved to be meaningless as Kovu didn't even come close to murdering the king discreetly. Though he had Kiara to thank for that.

 _"Thanks for saving me today."_

 _Kovu scoffed, "What kind of hunter are you anyway, 'princess'. Almost got yourself killed out there."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You wouldn't last three days on your own."_

 _"Oh and I suppose you could teach me?"_

 _"Heh, yeah."_

 _"Alright, impress me. We start at dawn."_

He stopped his run. Pointing his head down and immediately going into withdrawing deep breathers.

 _"Training? This is just for fun!"_

 _"...Fun?"_

Another memory flashed.

 _"You betrayed Scar!"_

 _"I want nothing more to do with him!"_

His mother's voice struck through his mind, then soon fading. Doing this would create peace, something everybody needed, something he would give.

* * *

Kiara found herself, staggering backward with her mouth agape. Witnessing the male lion take steps menacingly towards her. His purple eyes flashing with anger. His size making her lip uncontrollably twitch out of fear. He was bigger than her father. Scars scattered across his body, but to be more precise, a large scar cut under his right eye. Which added more to his insane figure.

"W-who are you?"

"A little bit late for you to be traveling out alone, hmm?"

"That's none of your business!" She yelled though it didn't come out as threatening as she hoped.

His eyes scanned over her figure more, then a brief chuckle erupted, "Oooh, you're the king's daughter aren't you?"

She withdrew her claws, lowering her head threateningly, but not out of anger, or bravery, but out of fear. "Don't you touch me!"

"Didn't your father teach you a lesson about going out alone at night?"

"That's none of your concern! I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be."

* * *

Again, he glanced up at the sky as he continued to run. The night was getting older as he went on, and he had no idea how long Vitani could fight. In the end though, he knew it would be all worth it. From a distance, Kovu could see the towering Priderock looming above, bringing merely a pebble of joy knowing that he was close.

 _I'm coming Kiara._

The night had turned cold as the rain dropped down from above. Immediately he felt his paws become uncomfortably wet, also making it somewhat difficult to run, but he ignored that idea of falling and pressed on. Not wanting to hesitate any longer.

* * *

With a terrified shriek, she barely dodged his claw targeted for her head. Her legs slipping along the ground and eyes growing wide in panic. The rogue took that chance to approach her again, trying to overwhelm Kiara with his terrifying presence, then he slung out his right arm once again. Kiara narrowly managed to see this coming and thankfully, her instincts outpaced the fear that would have inevitably made her freeze, and yelled at her to take a dive to right, flopping down on her stomach as his claw clipped a hair off of her, however doing no damage. Kiara turned on her back, glancing up at the lion who had suddenly picked up the pace on his assault, charging towards her and with a roar swinging for the head. Feeling his claws narrowly scratch her cheek as she jumped back in a desperate move, landing on her back, looking up at him.

"Please, don't!"

He ran towards her, jumping in the air and attempting to finish her off with one final move. Kiara, thinking quickly, wisely rolled out of the way and heard the lion land on all four of his feet casually. Then making a move to jump up on her feet and meet the lion's blood lustful eyes. She tried to think. Tried to think of any possible way to prevent the rogue from murdering her, but no ideas had come to mind, and panic started to erupt, and with exhaustion claiming her, she tried to take a desperate swing at the lion but it was so slow the rogue had time to counter immediately. Swatting Kiara on her back with a grunt, groaning as she stared up into the sky, and that's when the tears started coming. "Please..." she begged, "I don't want to die."

"That is the circle of life isn't it?"

Through tears, her eyes flashed angrily. "Why are you doing this!?"

"So I can hurt Simba where it hurts. Had you known that your father had individuals that wanted to hurt him and claim his power, maybe you wouldn't have run out like this. Makes you feel foolish doesn't it?"

Kiara didn't answer.

"I guess so." He walked towards

"No please!"

"I'll be sure to tell your father if we ever meet your last words."

"NOO!"

* * *

Kovu slid to a stop. Glaring down a body that had been laid down without any movement at all and that gained his curiosity as he cautiously trotted over towards the body and paused at a certain distance. Was that a snob he heard and did he just see the lioness body fidget? He glanced down at the pool of dark red blood circling around her and crept closer.

"K-Ko..."

Kovu's eyes widen at the voice. He begged for it not to be _her_ voice.

"Kovu... I'm-" And that's when he immediately knew. Kovu sped down to her side with worry and panic starting to crease his features. Hoping for the best.

"Don't talk, don't talk, okay? You're going to be okay, everything is going to be okay." His voice cracked at the end of his reassuring words, and that's when he saw Kiara's eyes losing their color. "I just need you to stay with me- Kiara! Stay with me, okay?"

"Kovu, I'm going to..."

"Don't you say it!"

He saw the large wound on her stomach. Kovu sat down and went into pressing down two paws on the wound in order to stop the blood. However, he felt the blood still sticking to his paws. "You won't die. You won't die." He muttered to himself and with desperation held in his voice, he let out a roar of help. Doing this repeatedly.

"I don't wanna die, Kovu. I don't want to leave you."

"Hey!" Her head had slowly moved off to the left. Kovu moved his paw upon her left check and moved her head himself to make her look at him again, "Look at me, and don't ever stop looking at me, okay? Okay!?"

"I... wanted to see you... wanted to know the truth. Did you..."

He shook his head hysterically, tears starting to break loose, "No, no, I didn't- I wanted to have his trust! I-I never meant for that to happen I-"

"Kovu... I lov-"

"Don't die, please, PLEASE! Don't die! I need you!"

"I love you, Kov..."

"NO! Don't you leave me! Don't do it!"

 _"NOOOO!"_ Kovu shook her body, trying to shake reality back to her, even though it proved pointless as her eyes were not fully closed with mouth agape. Tears fell from his face down onto her motionless body. "Please..." his voice cracked. Newborn dismay making his voice refuse to cooperate with him.

"I heard the roar this way!"

He looked up and angrily narrowed his eyes.

 _Pridelanders..._

Kovu thought about explaining, but the way things were with them, it wouldn't matter what he said if he had Kiara's blood on his paws. They would definitely kill him without hesitation, so with that figured out, he moved up on his paws. Kings, his body felt so weak right now and he almost thought of fully letting the Pridelanders take him, though he didn't fully climb onto that decision.

 _Goodbye... princess._

And with one final look, he ran off.

* * *

Vitani sat there breathing heavily, glancing down at the body that laid in front of her. Zira was dead. In order to fully defend herself, she had to kill her own mother. It was sickening to look at Zira's half-bloodied body and feel the smell of that blood stain the air. Vitani knew she wouldn't be able to sleep this off for at least weeks. Maybe months. Maybe years.

She heard heavy pawsteps from a distance and she went into guard, her muscles tensing as she saw a figure through the rain and darkness running at her. Vitani got up onto her feet, unsheathing her claws if they were necessary. However, as the figure became crystal clear, it was obvious who it was, but her claws had still be unsheathed. The two siblings hadn't made eye contact.

Vitani sat back down, resting. Not glancing up at him, but noticing his bloodied paws. "Did you..."

"No," Kovu answered sharply, "No, I didn't."

"How?"

"Rogue," He shrugged, "Could've been anything, and now the Pridelanders will assume we are the ones held responsible for Kiara's murder." Kovu now became aware of the smell of blood just like Vitani and followed it. Glancing down at Zira's now dead body. However, in contrast to Kiara, there was no emotion for it. He didn't feel anything. "And mother... did you...?"

Vitani nodded. "I had to. There was no other choice. She was intent on killing me Kovu. My own mother."

"What do we do now? They won't be happy with you doing this."

Vitani shrugged indifferently, getting up on her feet. "Don't know. Maybe I'll run away, or something like that."

"I'll come with you."

She glared at him, "No."

Kovu looked disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because you carry another weight. Someone has to stay here and fight for their lives, or else, they'll have no one to guide them. You were raised to be a leader, remember?"

"I was raised to be a lot of things. Doesn't mean I have to be those things."

"I can't be here. This is just too much for me to handle and for my own sake, I'm going to just abandon this pride. The war-"

"Me?"

"Yes, you too. I'm sorry it has to be this way but that's the way it is. My decision is final."

"Then this is the end?"

"Not for you. Not for their king. Fight for their lives, Kovu. Protect them until your final breath."

Both of them looked at Zira's dead corpse. "Do what our mother couldn't. I know you can." She said and finally, walked past him, knowing that this conversation had reached an end. Kovu didn't look back and walked off his own way.


End file.
